Mess I Made
by Thefaultinourstarfish
Summary: What if Gale was more abusive? What if Katniss had a bigger heart? What if Peeta Learned to move on? "It's not okay anymore, I'm not happy." Alternate Mockingjay ending.
1. Prologue:Mess I Made

I wake up with his arms around me, I feel comfortable. I sigh in relief, the rebellion is over. I'm not home though, and I wish I was. I wish I was with someone else. I am comfortable, and this is the only time I am. I still have the scar from that one fight 2 months ago…

He hasn't been the best husband, and I guess that's okay, I mean everyone makes mistakes. He's so similar to me though, so that's why we're toxic. Fire plus fire just makes a bigger fire, and one fire is enough.

2 months ago, he got home late from work and exploded. We had a huge fight. Yelling, screaming, kicking, slapping, punching was also involved, but not from me, from him. I had a black eye for three weeks. We forgave each other afterwards, and we were fine, but things were different after that, he wasn't the same man I married, but that was okay, I guess.

It's not okay anymore. I've lived with this man for the last year of my life, and I hate it now. I'm not happy, and one person I know for a fact, wants me always happy.

Always.

I feel him stir next to me and I close my eyes so the tears don't spill over. That simple word makes me dread. I missed him, I really did. He wanted me happy, and I thought being with Gale is what would make me happy. But I'm not happy anymore.

I cautiously move his arms off of me, and rush to my dresser. I glance over my shoulder repetitively while I pack my bag. I'm coming home, tonight. My mother was in four, and I hoped he was still in 12. I missed him so much. I threw all of my clothes into my bag and walked to the door. I looked back at Gale one last time before I walked out the door.

A/N: Quick little preview to my story :D Next chapter will be in Peeta's POV and The rest probably in Katniss'. So, I hope you like it!

I got this idea from reading "A Fresh Start" by dayanna15. I really like that story, and decided to write one myself. Also, The title? Song by Parachute. I'm actually listening to that song right now. I love that song! Go listen to it! The Mess I Made by Parachute. And, if you like it, listen to Kiss me Slowly, which is also by Parachute! It reminds me of Katniss and Peeta, so much! You'll understand! So, Listen to those songs!

So, The story will be written in Katniss' POV but occasionally Peeta's. So yeah! Hope you guys liked it!

Review please!

~Mockingjay99


	2. Returning

**Katniss POV**

* * *

><p>The cold air bites me as I leave my home in District 2. I shove my hands in my pockets after readjusted my bag filled with all of my things on my shoulder. I see my breath from how bitterly cold it is. I bite my lip as I walk up to the train station. Is this what I want to do? I take a deep breath before stepping onto the train.<p>

**Peeta POV**

I wake up and roll over onto my side before actually getting out of bed, careful not to wake her up. I rub my eyes, and rub the back of my neck as I walk downstairs. I yawn and step into the kitchen, making breakfast. I make some for her to, knowing she would want some. I put the bread in the oven, and the eggs on the stove. After finishing up the food and taking off my apron, she walks downstairs looking sleepy, and I break into a smile. I walk over to her and put my arms around her waist.

"Good Morning, beautiful." I say kissing her neck. She shutters at my touch, which only makes me smile wider.

"Morning." She says. I let go of her and lead her to the table. I pull out her chair for her to sit, and then take my seat across from her.

"Do you have to go to work today?" She asks while taking a bite of bread.

"I'm sorry sweetheart; I have to be down at the Bakery in an hour." I say.

"It's fine." She says smiling. Her smile, it reminds me of…her. Memories flood into my mind, and it's overwhelming. I have to be alone.

"I'll be right back." I say leaving the table and darting into one of the many guestrooms in my home. I run to the wall and sink to the floor with my head in my hands.

Katniss.

I hadn't seen her in over a year, the one time I did see her was the day before she left to go to 2. That was probably one of the worst days of my life, seeing the only girl I loved, leave me for her best friend.

_(Flashback)_

_We stood at the train station, Katniss was saying goodbye to Haymitch and the other Hawthorne's with Gale while I stood awkwardly away from the group. I sighed and turned to walk away but Katniss grabbed my arm._

"_Peeta, don't go." She said, which surprised me. She's leaving with Gale, why would she want me to stay? Suddenly she's given me a hug, with her arms flung around my neck. I give in and hug her back, tears start streaming down my face. She's really leaving. Katniss Everdeen, my true love, was leaving me._

"_I'll miss you." I mutter into her hair._

"_I'll miss you too Peeta. I have to go though." She says backing out of my hug. I see the tears in her eyes too. "Bye Peeta." She says smiling and giving a slight wave._

"_Bye Katniss." I say forcing a weak smile. Then, she's gone_

_(End of Flashback)_

I spent the rest of the day like I am now, crying and by myself. I did that for weeks. Then one day I went out to buy more ingredients for the Bakery, and ran into her. She makes me happy, but not as happy makes me. I love her, and she loves me too. She helps me cope, and I know that everything is fine when I'm with her. I never knew someone like her, and me would end up dating. We've been dating for six months now, and I really do love her. But I still miss Katniss completely. They say I need to move on though, everyone says I need to. She helps me make it through the tough times, and I think I might ask her to marry me.

I pull myself together and leave the guest bedroom. She's still sitting at the table when I walk back in with a worried look on her face.

"Are you okay?" She asks. I nod and fiddle in my pocket. I had the ring already, and I decided now was the best time to do so. I take her hand and kneel down beside her, taking a deep breath.

"I love you, and I always will. You make me happy when I need it the most, and help me through the rough times." I pause and open up the ring box to reveal the ring with a diamond in the center. "Delly Cartwight, will you marry me?"

**Katniss POV**

My time on the train was horrible. Every time I tried to sleep, I was woken up by my screams. The Nightmares have been horrible without Peeta. I needed him to comfort me, and him alone. Gale would try his best, but he's not like Peeta. The train comes to a stop, and I step out of the train and it's even colder here than it is in 2. But, it's always cold in 12. I walk steadily through the District until I arrive at the Victor's Village. I don't even bother to stop at my home. I walked up the steps of Peeta's house and just opened the door. Neither of us locked our doors, we never had a reason too. I took a deep breath and stepped inside. I looked around and couldn't see anyone, until I walked into the kitchen, to find a scene I wish I had never seen.

"Delly Cartwight, will you marry me?"

* * *

><p>AN: Cliffhanger! Review please guys! I didn't want to use an OC because I needed a twist! Delly was perfect! So I hope you liked it, I might update tomorrow!

Thanks guys!

Review please!

~Mockingjay99


	3. Shattered

I feel numb, completely numb. My eyes widen, and I feel as if I can't breathe. My heart feels as if it shattered into a million pieces. Peeta and Delly both don't know that I'm here yet, until my mouth lets out a strangled cry. I feel my face turn a bright shade of red as Peeta faces me. This is the first time I've seen his eyes in over a year, and more tears stream down my face as I run out of his house. I hear Peeta call out my name as I run, but I don't stop at all until I reach the meadow. I fall down in the meadow and feel sobs rack through my body. I've never felt this way before, I feel so low. I had risked my friendship, or my entire relationship with Gale to make it here. I came just for Peeta. But I see he's found someone else, Delly.

"Katniss?" I hear a familiar, gentle voice say. I don't even sit up to talk to the person, I already know who it is.

"I don't want to talk to you." I say rolling over onto my stomach, and resting my head on the soft grass while I look in the opposite direction from him. I sniffle and he continues talking.

"Katniss listen, I-"

"Peeta, just go away, please." I say turning to face him. As soon as he looks into my eyes, his face floods with worry, regret, and sadness. My puffy red eyes look into his, and I feel like running again. How could he do that? Delly? I thought he loved me…I didn't think I loved him…But I do, I know that now.

"No, Katniss, Talk to me." He says sitting down next to where I lay. I sit up and look him right in the face.

"H-How could you?" I choke out while still crying my eyes out.

"How could I? You left Katniss. I was miserable without you, then me and Delly got closer, eventually we started dating. She was there for me when you weren't." He says sadly. I look away from him and out into the distance.

"I'm so sorry Peeta." I say, he looks over at me. I feel a rush of guilt wave of me. I really wasn't there for him. I still don't deserve him.

"I have to get back to my house." He mutters standing up.

"I love you." I mutter just as he turns to leave. He backs up and turns to face me.

"What did you just say?"

"I love you. Yeah Peeta, I really said it." I say lying back down in the grass. I do love him. I didn't realize it until a few moments ago, but I think I always have. I love Peeta Mellark.

"Katniss are you serious?" He asks shocked. Of course he doesn't believe me.

"Why would I lie about something like this? Yes Peeta. I love you." He starts to speak, but I interrupt him. "The question is do you still love me?"

"Well of course I love you Katniss. I never stopped, but I love Delly to you know…"

"So you're still going to get married?" I ask.

"That depends, I never heard her answer." He says stifling a chuckle. He then bids goodbye and runs back to his house. I soon follow, and walk inside while Delly and Peeta stand there.

"Katniss!" Delly calls running to me. She envelopes me in a hug. I'm shocked at first, then I remember Delly's kindness.

"Oh, H-Hi Delly." I say weakly smiling. She gives me a huge smile. And holds out her hand to reveal a ring…

"Look Katniss! Peeta and I are getting married!" she squeals.

"That's great!" I chirp looking over at Peeta who gives me a shrug and a smile.

"Before you came in, we briefly discussed it." Delly said. I nodded. "I want to get married next week!"

"Woah, Delly! Don't you think that's a bit of a rush?" I ask. I thought I would have time to change Peeta's mind, convince Delly it was a mistake before the wedding, but if the wedding is next week, there's no way I can get Peeta back.

"Crazy things happen when you're in love!" She says giggling and hugging Peeta.

Yeah…._CRAZY_ things…

* * *

><p>AN: Yay for enthusiastic Delly! That means Katniss has to put a stop to the wedding right? Wait and find out what's happening!

Sorry for kind of a short chapter…I apologize):

REVIEW PLEASE!

~Mockingjay99


	4. Pain

The last three days have been pure torture.

Delly has dragged me around running errands and making preparations for the wedding. The wedding I hope to be stopping. We've bought flowers, tested cake flavors at the Bakery, and anything else she sees as necessary. I know for a fact though, I don't want Peeta to go through with this. I've loved him, and I still do. I know he might just hate me right now, and I think I hate me too. I totally abandoned him, and ran off with Gale.

Delly has insisted I be the Maid of Honor in this wedding, which only makes everything ten times worse. If I'm going to end their wedding, I'll have to speak up during the vows. The hard part is I'll be standing right there behind Delly watching Peeta's face, which will probably put me in tears.

Maybe I'm making the wrong decision. Maybe I should've stayed in 2 with Gale. Maybe I should just leave 12, and never come back. Peeta obviously couldn't care less If I was here or not… I was still going to try though. Delly was the nicest person I have ever met, but I love Peeta. And the heart wants what the heart wants right? I should be able to fight for him, If I really do love him.

I walk out of a dress shop with Delly, and we start to head back to the Victor's Village to Peeta's house. He wasn't home though; he was at the bakery working on the wedding cake most likely.

We walk through the bitterly cold streets of District 12. We're still in town when the snow starts to fall, blinding my vision as It turns into a blizzard. We trudge through the heavy snow as we approach the Village. I stop dead in my tracks when I hear it. I wipe the fresh snow off my ears to assure what I heard was right.

I hear a sharp cry of pain.

* * *

><p>AN: I KNOW this is the SHORTEST chapter ever! But, I wanted to at least get something done before Friday, because I won't get to update until then! I am going to be gone all day tomorrow with school, and church and all that good old stuff. AND on Thursday, I'm traveling 4 hours to Dallas, to see Josh Hutcherson! I get to go to the Mall tour in Dallas with my sister, and I am so excited! I SWEAR I thought my mom would say no, but nope. She said yes!

So I won't be able to update anymore until Friday. I'm really sorry guys! I hope to see you all soon! AND SORRY for the amazingly super duper short chapter!

Love you guys!

~Mockingjay99


	5. Silence

I hear a sharp cry of pain.

Delly gasps and looks around for the source of the scream, while I run to find the owner of the cry.

I find myself running into an alley behind the florist and grocer and find two boys fighting. I hide, and peak around the corner of the grocer to get a closer look at the two boys. One is much taller, and had jet black hair. You can obviously tell he was from the Seam. He looks much older than the other boy, or should I say man, they both looked in their late teens. The other boy has gorgeous blue eyes, and blonde hair. Merchant kid. I watch intensively as the Seam boy pushes the other boy to the ground. The blonde haired boy's pant leg comes up a bit as he lays on the ground, and I see a prosthetic leg.

Peeta.

I run into the mess, as I realize the other man was Gale Hawthorne. My feet skid across the wet asphalt (it had rained earlier in the day). My heart stops as both the boys look at me.

"Katniss?" they ask in unison. I'm absolutely speechless as they both stare at me with pleading eyes.

"I-I….Um…I…" I stutter out. Gale ignores Peeta and runs over to me and pulls me into a hug.

"I missed you Katniss. Where'd you go?" Gale asks, his grip tightening around me.

"I…was….I…" I'm still unable to complete a full sentence. Peeta was still on the ground, his lip was busted open, and his eye was turning purple. The one open eye of his looked up at me pleadingly. I soon decided to end what Gale had been doing. "What did you do to Peeta?"

"I was protecting you…." Gale trailed off.

"Protecting me? I can protect myself." I said sternly.

"Katniss, What has gotten into you?" He asks, placing both of his hands onto my shoulders.

"Leave me alone Gale. Why do you think I left?" I ask him, anger boiling up inside of me. This was another reason why I left him. He's extremely overprotective. I felt like punching him in the face, then and there. He wasn't going to do this to me anymore, he had gotten mad before. When Gale got mad, you wanted to run and hide.

"Katniss I-" I cut him off.

"I think it'd be best if you left, Gale." I say, glaring at him. His eyes go from concerned, and into disappointment. His arms drop from my shoulders, and his wedding ring is thrown onto the ground. That wedding ring was ours. I had taken mine off on the train ride to 12, now it's in my pocket, where I've kept it since.

"Fine. Great. Thanks Katniss, Have a wonderful life,-WITHOUT ME!" Gale yells, and stalks off in the other direction, towards the train station.

While Gale and I got angry, Peeta still layed on the ground hurt. I kneeled down beside him and brushed a blonde curl from his forehead, and took his hand in mine.

"Peeta, are you alright?" I asked. He tried to speak, but he just winced in pain. His grip on my hand tightened. He was holding his side, and then I realized his ribs. He must've been kicked or punched, breaking some of his ribs. I called for Delly, and I felt a tear fall down my face from witnessing Peeta's hurt. Delly came rushing over, bags in her hands from the stores we had went to. She ran over to me and Peeta and knelt down beside me.

"Oh, Peeta. Are you alright?" She asked. Peeta opened his mouth, and I stopped him by interrupting.

"He can barely speak, I think he broke some ribs." I tell Delly, she nods. I look frantically around, trying to find something to help Peeta, while still grasping his hand tightly. I looked back behind me, and saw the Victor's Village. An idea came into my head.

"Delly! Quickly, go get Haymitch, He'll have to carry back to your house. Hurry back!" I said quickly. Delly nods and ran off to the Village. I had focused back on Peeta, who's eyes were closed, and his breathing started to get slow. My mind went into survival mode, as if we were in the arena.

"Peeta?" I questioned. He didn't move whatsoever. I began to panic. "Peeta!" I screamed, and still got no movement out of Peeta at all. I quickly put my fingers on his neck to feel a pulse, My heart was racing to fast, I couldn't tell if I felt one or not. It was like I was back in the second arena, freaking out, not wanting to lose him. "PEETA!" I shouted as I slapped his face to get his eyes to open. Tears were streaming down my face. I was hyperventilating.

I saw sitting in the middle of an alley, screaming and crying, with the boy I love lying on the ground, broken. I leaned down to check to see if his heart was beating. I felt memories flood my mind. My heart crumbled, as my mind powered down.

I heard silence, _again._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: PEETA! I know, tragic, but all will end well, I swear :D Thanks for all the reviews I've gotten! Did I mention I saw Josh Hutcherson on Thursday? Well I did! I cried a little bit, and drove for 4 hours. I also waited for 6 hours on the floor of a mall. But it was well worth it! I did not meet him, but I went to a Q&A but did not here a single word Josh, Jackie, or Isabelle said, Too many girls screaming. I was in the front though! It was really fun, and I made some friends with other fans. I had a fun time!**

**Anyways, I was going to update 2 days ago, but my mom grounded me from my computer D: So, I'm updating today. I'll probably have the next chapter up tomorrow or Tuesday!**

**Thanks for all the reviews, alerts, and favorites! If I read a story, I always favorite it. I know how other authors feel, and I feel great when I get reviews and favorites!**

**Thanks guys! I love you all!**

**~Mockingjay99**


	6. Be Here

**This chapter was inspired by the song: Be Here by Parachute. I LOVE this band. I think I've said this before, but I named this story after their song, The Mess I Made. Jennifer Lawrence is int he music video! :D**

**Happy Reading!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>I hear silence, again.<em>

My heart shatters into a million pieces, and I feel sobs wrack through my body, causing me to shake tremendously. My lips trembles and I can barely see with the tears fogging up my vision.

"PEETA!" I scream. I pound on his chest with my fist in anger. I listen to his heartbeat again, still nothing. My cheeks are soaked. I need him, he can't die this way! "Peeta….P-please…g-get up….I can't los-se you…" I choke out through sobs. He lays motionless as Delly and Haymitch stroll up.

"Sweetheart what's going on?" Haymitch asks. I turn to face him and his face drops into deep concern and he runs to Peeta's side. Delly hugs me and tells me he'll be fine. I'm surprised Delly isn't sobbing like I am. She strokes my hair and tells me everything will be alright while I scream his name.

"PEETA!" I yell, over and over again. My voice getting quieter and quieter each time with defeat. I silently cry and wait for Haymitch to help him, bring him back to me. I see Haymitch do what Finnick did in the Quell, give him C.P.R. I sigh between sobs, and Peeta's chest begin to rise and fall slowly. I dash out of Delly's grip and kneel beside Peeta. Haymitch breathes air into lungs once more, and Peeta begins to gain consciousness. His eyes flutter open and without thinking whatsoever, I bent down and kissed him. I could tell he was shocked when he felt my lips on his, and I was shocked of myself for doing this at all. But, Peeta kissed me back. I felt as if this kiss was long overdue, it should have been given after the rebellion, I should have stayed with him. I still felt terrible about it. I don't know how Delly is reacting to this, I mean, I'm kissing her fiancé, but nothing mattered to me more than the broken boy on the ground. I don't even know how long we layed there, kissing one another, tears streaming down my face. Once I pulled away from Peeta, I felt as if the whole word stared at me. I felt as if I was a terrible friend to Delly, and to Peeta for doing that just then. I stood up and looked at Delly, who just had pure shock written all over her face.

"Um, Well this is awkward…." Haymitch muttered. He then turned around to walk back home. Delly stood motionless.

"I'm so sorry." I whispered, and then took off running.

What a productive day.

* * *

><p>AN: SORRY! Short chapter, but the next one is the wedding! Ahh! So, You'll have to wait and see what happens, and I promise you will NOT be expecting some things. ANYWAYS, Please Review, and thanks to anyone who added this to their alerts or favorites.

SO, EXTRA long chapter should be up...Thursday? Friday? I'll try my best to have it ASAP!

Thanks guys! Please review!

Love you all!

~Mockingjay99


	7. IMPORTANT NOTE

IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE: So, guys. My computer, totally just crashed. I'm currently using my sisters, and I'm terribly sorry to announce, I don't think I'll be able to update for probably 2 weeks. I know, That's absolutely terrible. I'll try to write still, and just type them up on my sister's computer, but It's not the same. I want MY computer. It had ALL of my fanfiction stuff on it, and it totally just crashed. I'm so, so sorry guys. I won't be able to update for sure until the 26th most likely. I can try my best, but I don't think it will be anytime soon. I'm really really sorry guys.

I still love you all though,

~Mockingjay99


	8. Fight

**Author's Note: So, I kind of lied. Not really, but I got my computer fixed! The thing is though, they had to refurbish it, so I no longer have ANYTHING on my computer. So, I have none of my fanfics saved on my computer, none of the chapters, nothing. So. Luckily, I don't ever type up like 4 chapters at a time, so nothing was deleted that I needed to post. Everything is good for now, and I'm sorry for the scare! It's spring break now, I will be writing a lot!**

**So, Love you guys!**

**Happy Reading!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the hunger games, or the characters. The plot and idea was simply mine.**

* * *

><p>I feel the pinch of thorns as my hands grip tighter on the bouquet in my hands. I wince and glance down at the white roses in my hands, dripping with blood. My nose is flooded with the smell, and I quickly drop the flowers. I hands are covered in blood. I feel disgusted and wipe them onto my silk white dress. I look closer at my dress, and suddenly a veil is covering my face and I'm standing in front of brown double doors. I sigh before the doors swing open, revealing a church. I see my family and friends, dead and alive, sitting in rows of chairs. I look down the long aisle and see Peeta, standing with a smile on his face. I hesitate before my legs start dragging me down the carpet. I walk slowly, avoiding the gazes of all of everyone, and only focusing on one thing. Peeta.<p>

I reach the end of the aisle, standing right in front of him. He takes my hand in his, and kisses the back of it. I suddenly begin to smell blood as I did when I was holding the roses. His gentle hands begin to lift up my veil, and I can see clearer. He is no longer Peeta, he is Snow. He smiles wickedly, and soon laughs, blood dripping from his mouth. He falls to the ground and I look out to the crowd of my loved ones. They all began to transform, mutate. Their faces morph into snouts and their skin to fur. They become the mutations from the first arena. I see them all staring at me, snarling and growling. One with brown eyes, with just a touch of gold begins to howl, and they all run for me.

I jolt awake, realizing I've had another nightmare. I look around the room and remember, I'm in his house. I've stayed with Delly and Peeta since I got here, but it's different now. Because I kissed him, and he kissed me back. I swing my legs over the bed in their guest room and begin to walk into the kitchen to get breakfast, but I'm ambushed by people. I almost forgot.

Today is the wedding.

I walk into the living room, Where there are Capitol people are everywhere. Picking out dresses, doing hair and makeup, looking at charts. I find Delly standing next to a lady with light blue skin and golden hair.

"Delly-" she cuts me off.

"One moment Katniss." She said holding up her finger. I sighed and stood there quietly while she arranged the food for her wedding with the Capitol lady. I still think all of these people are despicable, with their outrageous hair, skin and wretched accents. They were the people who put me into those horrid games, the games of murder, and killing. They were the reason we rebelled, the reason for the rebellion. The reason my sister is dead…

I struggle to hold back tears as Delly finished up with the lady. Delly turns to me with a smile on her face.

"Today's the big day!" She chirps and pulls me in for a hug. I hesitate, but hug her back. She pulls away and smiles again.

"Go with Odessa over there, she'll help you get ready." Delly says pointing to a woman in a dark purple suit, and bright red hair that is put into a bun with chopsticks. Her skin is a light purple, and lips a bright green. This ought to be fun.

I cautiously walk over to Odessa, who is leaning up against the wall near the guest bathroom. I get closer to her and she gives a weak smile.

"I'm Odessa, I'll be helping you prepare for the wedding." She holds out her hand and I shake it.

"Katniss Everdeen." I say. She sighs.

"I know who you are, everyone in Panem does! Now, come, come." She says turning and walking into the bathroom. I follow her into the bathroom and sit down in the chair she has for me. She begins to style my hair, while we make small talk. Eventually she moves onto makeup, and we continue to speak about little things. There's one question that caught me off guard.

"So, Things didn't work out for the 'Star-Crossed Lovers'?"

I little am stunned once this spills out of her mouth. My jaw drops open and I can't speak, I can't even think of any words to say. She notices my discomfort.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked that." She mutters before quickly finishing up my makeup.

"No, no. It's alright." I say quickly. "But, things didn't work out. I only wish they did…" I trail off, unable to finish my sentence.

"You still have feelings for that boy?" She asks, snapping her head around to look at me. I nod slowly.

"Yeah….I do…" I say slowly. She gasps.

"GIRL, YOU BEST GO FIGHT FOR YOUR MAN!" She exclaims. I'm taken back by her sudden burst, but I know it's true. I have to fight for the man I love, for _my_ boy with bread.

I have to fight for Peeta.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: YAY! So, Odessa Is a great person isn't she? :D**

**I'll have the next chapter up probably tomorrow! Review my lovelies!**

**Love you guys!**

**~Mockingjay99**


	9. Pathetic

"Katniss, please hurry!" I heard Delly call from the other side of the door. I was in the bathroom, putting on the dress I was instructed to wear. I don't wear dresses often, but it was a wedding, I was needed to do so.

"I'll be out in a second!" I called and slipped the dress on over my head, careful not to damage my hair that Odessa had worked hard on. Odessa was actually pretty cool, though from the Capitol. She brought me to realization that I needed to fight. I love Peeta, and I know for a fact he loves me too, he said he always would, and I hope he stuck to his word. I looked in the mirror and turned around so I could zip the back of it up while I looked in the mirror. I zipped up the zipper and turned around, looking at myself in this dress.

It was yellow, bright yellow, like the one I wore after the games during the recap. It was knee length, and had a band at my middle. It fit nicely, and I looked somewhat nice. I quickly fixed the stray hairs on my head and slipped on the heels Delly begged me to wear. I then opened the door, and Delly was no longer there, but Peeta was.

He wasn't looking at the door until I opened it. He turned and looked at me as soon as I took one step outside of the bathroom. His eyes widened as he looked at me.

"How do I look?" I asked looking down at the yellow dress. Peeta swallowed and looked as if he'd seen a ghost.

"A-Amazing." He smiled. I blushed and looked around for Delly.

"Where's Delly?" I asked.

"She's probably outside waiting for you." He said. I nodded and began to walk outside. The heels were annoying and too loud, so I took them off and decided to carry them. Right before I reached the door knob, Peeta grabbed my shoulder.

"Katniss." He said. I turned my head to look at him, and I swear my heart melted. His eyes were right there, so close to my face. His eyes were that beautiful shade of blue that I've loved ever since I've met him.

"Hmm?" I asked.

"Uh,.." He scratched the back of his neck out of nervousness and then took a step backwards. "You look really nice Katniss." He said blushing.

"Thanks Peeta." I hesitated before I said. "You look nice too." I smiled and quickly went outside.

The sky was dark and cloudy; it looked like it was about to rain. Thank goodness it was an inside wedding. Delly stands next to a black car and looks like she's about to explode.

"Katniss! Come, come! We have to get there soon! Get In!" She says and holds the car door open for me as I slide in, she sits down next to me. Her breath is fast and rugged.

"Delly, Take a deep breath, calm down." I say slowly. She nods and obeys. I sigh and look out the window. Within minutes we're at the Justice Building. Delly had set up a Capitol sort of wedding, with of course, the toasting. Once in the Justice Building, I felt nervousness all throughout my body. I had to stop this wedding. I will not hold my peace.

"Katniss! This way!" Delly called. I turned to her, and began to walk with her to the room we waited before the actual ceremony. The room was small, but it was fine. My breath began to become ragged, and fast like Delly's was, except I'm nervous for a whole other reason. I put one hand on my forehead and begin to pace back and forth trying to figure out what to say. I can't just say 'I object!' I have to really give them a speech, give them reasons why. But I can't pour out all my love right then and there. Why must this me so confusing? Delly will most likely hate me, well, as close as she can to hate.

Before I can even comprehend what's going on, I'm about to walk down the aisle. I get to walk down with one of Delly's brothers, Asher. I smile and link arms with him, as the music starts playing. Peeta is already at the altar, and so is the man who will be speaking during the wedding. I reach the altar, and stand to the left side of it. Peeta stands maybe five feet away, I can see the nervousness on his face. I'm shaking now, my grip on the bouquet in my hands had tightened. Soon after everyone makes it down the aisle, it's now Delly's turn. Her dress is truly beautiful. I look over at Peeta as Delly strolls down the aisle, he's…Happy.

I begin to reconsider what I'm doing. I love Peeta, but I can't steal his happiness if he doesn't love me. I wouldn't be able to live with myself. If I stopped this wedding, I'd be stopping their happiness. I can't do that to him.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to bring together Peeta Mellark, And Delly Cartwight." The man says the words loudly, so everyone in the Building can here. I feel sweat begin to bead on my forehead. I'm not sure what to do…

"This commitment symbolizes the intimate sharing of two lives and still enhances the individuality of each of you." Those words make me think of what I should do even more. I can't do this to Peeta or Delly…It's wrong. I hear the man say the words though, and I start to consider my decision more and more.

"Before I continue, does anyone object to the marriage of these two? If so, Speak now or forever hold you peace."

I take a deep breath and I step forward. I close my eyes, and take another deep breath. I open my eyes, and then my mouth to object. I try to speak, and I can barely choke the words out.

"I object!" I croak. All eyes are on me now, all eyes. I swallow hard, to try and steady my words. So I say it again, "I object."

Peeta's face is flushed, Delly's full of shock. The man looks at me and politely asks,

"What is the reason for your objection?"

I turn to Peeta, and look him directly in the eye. He has no expression on his face, and I can tell he is uncomfortable. I take another deep breath, and begin my speech.

"I object for the reason that, I am in love with Peeta Mellark." Peeta's eyes get the slightest glint of hope in them. "I have loved Peeta, and still do, and cannot hold my peace." I say slowly. I start directing my words at Peeta. "Peeta, after the rebellion, going to District 2 and marrying Gale was the stupidest thing I have ever done. I was so horrible to your through everything we've been through together, and I'm so sorry. I can't even begin to describe how sorry I am to you, Peeta." The attention is overwhelming, and I feel horrible. I begin to feel hot tears rolling down my cheeks. Everything is so much harder to get out. "I-I love you Peeta." I say this and he still has no emotion on his face. It's too much for me now. "I'm so sorry." I whisper, and dash out of the building, out into the rain.

I begin to cry even more, remembering all the horrible things I've done, and how I could've just ruined my relationship with Delly, Peeta, and every single person in that building. The rain pours down on me, and I find the nearest wall. I sink down to the ground and regret everything I did in the last five minutes. I drown out my sorrows in the rain, and let the tears fall.

I'm pathetic.

I get off the ground, and begin to walk. I'm leaving. I don't know where, but I need to leave. I start to run then, to Peeta's house in the Victor's Village. I run into the door and grab all of my things. I throw all of my clothes back into my suitcase, and begin to walk out the door. My hair is soaking wet from the rain that is still pouring outside. I hold my suitcase in my hand, and decide its best to go visit Annie and my mother in District 4. I open the door to go outside, and find a soaked Peeta.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: CLIFFY! Haha! Sorry I didn't update for 2 days. I will update on Friday, I have the premiere tomorrow! :D Me and my friend Menley are dressing up like Katniss! Well, she's Katniss. I'm going to be Foxface or Effie :D**

**Love you guys! Review lovelies!**

**~Mockingjay99**


	10. I will follow

**WE GOT 100 REVIEWS! Thank you all for reviewing, adding it to your favorites, or alerts! It means a lot to me, and I love you all! Sorry for the sort of short chapter, but you'll like it!**

* * *

><p><em>I open the door to go outside, and find a soaked Peeta.<em>

I open my mouth to speak, or just to gasp, but nothing comes out. I'm truly surprised he is here. I thought he would've hated me for ruining his wedding, but he's here, soaking wet. I eventually speak.

"Peeta, What are you-" He interrupts me.

"Katniss." He starts, but his breathing is heavy. He takes a deep breath and begins again. "Katniss, I know your confused, and I'm pretty sure I am too. But, I just ran through all of this rain and I need to tell you." He takes another deep breath, and I look right into his eyes. I swear my heart melted. Before he can continue, I kiss him, again. He stumbles backwards, and we both end up standing in the rain, no longer under the roof of the porch. I kiss him, and he kissed me back, hands around my waist. I tangle my hands in his hair and use these moments wisely, they could be my last. We only break apart for air, and I rest my forehead on his.

"Well, that spoke for itself."Peeta says chuckling. "I love you Katniss."

"What about Delly?" I ask. He laughs again.

"Delly knew, I told her before we even started dating, and she risked it. I love her, but she's like my sister. I love you so much Katniss, you have no idea the effect you have on people." He says smiling. "And luckily we are not married; we never got to the toasting, because of you." He laughs. I smile at him, and look to the ground, I still feel horrible…Even if Delly would've found some town boy in minutes, This still feels wrong. Then I realize we're still out in the middle of the rain, clothes soaked.

"Peeta, This isn't right…" I trail off, unable to explain exactly. I mean, He told her, why do I feel bad? He smiles and moves his head back to look me in the eyes.

"If it isn't right then why stop the wedding? Why would you tell me you love me? Why would you do any of this if you didn't think it was right?" He asks grasping my shoulders.

"I…I'm selfish. Go marry Delly Peeta, I shouldn't have done any of this…" I trail off and run back inside to grab my suitcase. I turn to walk right back out that door and to the trainstation, but Peeta grabs my arm.

"If you leave Katniss, I'm going with you." He says sternly.

"Peeta, No I can't do that to you." I say. He shakes his head.

"Katniss, I love you. I just left my fiancé for you, I'm not staying if your leaving, I couldn't possibly do that. Where you lead, I will follow you. Anywhere. Anywhere in the entire freaking country of Panem! I would follow you. Katniss, Please let me-" I cut him off with a kiss.

I kissed him again, and I wish we would've been the two getting married, Just so I could kiss him all I wanted to. Whenever I wanted to. We broke apart and I bit my lip, then looked at him.

"You talk too much."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry guys…Short chapter D: BUT MARCH 23****RD**** WAS A BIG BIG BIG BIG DAY!**

**I saw the movie 3 times already, and it only came out 2 days ago! I saw the midnight premiere, and then went 2 days ago, and again yesterday. I admit, I cried like a baby during the premiere, and sobbed the second time, but kept my eyes dry MOST of the time yesterday. Of course I still cried though. I actually really liked it. Some things indeed did tick me off a bit, but, It can't be EXACT, you know? Lionsgate did a pretty good job considering they can't be word for word perfect. I loved it actually. One of the best book-film movies ever!**

**So, Tell me what you thought about the movie, PM or Review, Your choice. ALSO, tell me what you think should happen next! And of course what you thought of the chapter!**

**REVIEW MY LOVELIES~**

**~Mockingjay99**


	11. Perfect

**A/N: I'm sorry! I'm so sorry. My life has been crazy the last few weeks. I haven't gotten much time to write, but I won't bore you with saying how sorry I am. I still love you guys though :D Here you have it! I think 2 more chapters on this story…I don't know….**

**Happy reading!**

* * *

><p>Peeta laughed and I smiled. He pulled me in for one last kiss, and I felt like this was perfect. Everything was perfect.<p>

"Where were you planning on going?" He asked. I sighed and looked back down at my suitcase that was in my hands.

"I planned on going to 4, to visit my mother and Annie." I told him.

"Mind if I tag along…?" He asked with a smile.

"Nothing would make me happier." I whispered, and kissed him once more. These were like those kisses on the beach, or the one in the cave, that make the hunger grow inside of me. That make me want all of him, want him to be closer to me. My arms are wrapped around his neck, while his are wrapped around my waist. I kiss him for however long until I break away for air and rest my forehead on his.

"I love you Peeta." I whisper.

"You have no idea how long I've waited to hear you say that, Katniss. I love you too." He smiles and lets go of me, picking up my suitcase and handing it to me. "I better go pack then, huh?"

I laugh and nod as Peeta rushes up the stairs of his home. I look around the house for a minute as I wait. I see one thing that breaks my heart when I do. A picture of his family.

Since they all were killed during the bombing, I felt horrible ever since. I still feel as if it was my fault that, that happened. I want to tell him I'm sorry again, for everything, but there's no point. He'll forgive me no matter what.

Peeta walked downstairs a few minutes later with a suitcase in his hand. I was holding the picture frame in my hand and was looking at his whole family. Peeta had came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist, resting his chin on my shoulder.

"Taking an interest in the Mellark's?" He asked with a smile.

"I guess." I said softly. "I'm so sorry about your family, Peeta." I said turning around to look him in the face.

"Katniss, It's alright. I've learned to deal with it." He said reassuringly. I nodded and set the picture frame back on the table where it was.

"Can we stay here for a bit before just leaving the District?" I asked Peeta, pleadingly.

"Alright, come on." He said taking my hand to wherever we were going.

I followed him into a hallway, and he stopped in front of a door. "Close your eyes." he whispered. I obeyed and closed my eyes, as I heard the sound of a door opening, and he guided me into the room. I opened my eyes once he told me too, and saw the room.

His art studio.

I looked around at the smocks, pastels, paints, and canvases that were everywhere. The walls were painted too. One wall, a beach with sunset dancing across the water with shades of orange and pink. Another wall had the meadow, with dandelions blowing in the breeze. I stood there, awestruck. It was beautiful. And the paintings just as amazing. Not as many of them were paintings of the games, but of me, or people from wherever. Haymitch and Effie, Finnick and Annie. The paintings were so life-like.

"You have no idea how talented you are, Peeta." I whispered.

"Thank you." Peeta said with a smile, hugging me again. I stepped out of his grip and walked over to the meadow-painted wall. I placed my hand on a dandelion. I quickly looked away and then Peeta broke the silence.

"Ready to hit the train station?" He asked. I nodded my head and kissed his cheek quickly.

"Let's go." I whispered in his ear. He smiled and took off running out the door.

"Peeta!" I yelled, chasing after him. He just smiled and kept running. I saw him turn a corner, so I followed, but Peeta no longer had his suitcase. He was waiting for me, and slung me over his shoulder and picked his suitcase back off, while I had mine in my hand while he ran down the street.

"Peeta!" I shouted again, laughing like crazy. Peeta laughed too, and he carried me all the way to the train station.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I KNOW! TOO SHORT! But, I needed to get something up. I will TRY and post something else this weekend. I love you all, sorry for the wait!**

**Love you, my lovelies :D**

**~Mockingjay99**


	12. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Peeta and I did it. We finally got married. We traveled to District 4, visited Annie and my mother.

I signed all the fancy Capitol papers. I was then no longer married to Gale Hawthorne.

Gale had walked out of my life, I rarely hear from him now.

My mother hadn't exactly been ecstatic that I had left Gale.

But Peeta is who I love.

Who I cannot survive without.

Gale married a co-worker of his.

Her name is Diane.

I admit, they are a cute together.

Delly got married to a guy named Eddy.

He lives in town.

He's almost as cheery and excited about everything as Delly is.

Perfect couple.

And did I mention I have kids?

2 kids.

I now have 2 children.

I had hesitated at allowing myself to be with Peeta, and to even think about having kids. But it didn't take me long to give in.

Peeta was always good with convincing people.

They play in the meadow, and dance through the golden grass.

I'll wake from my nightmares occasionally.

Peeta is always there though. He comforts me, tells me everything is alright.

And I know everything is alright. I believe him.

Despite the mess I made.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: It's over? WHAT? I know. I know. You'll miss it. But the story is over folks!**

**Thanks for all the support and reviews and adding it to your favorites! I love you guys so much!**

**Thank you!**

**~Mockingjay99**


End file.
